


I'm Still Sexy

by ourwritinginvein



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, prompt, stole a scene from friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7203836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourwritinginvein/pseuds/ourwritinginvein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Oliver has a cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Still Sexy

Picture this gif as Oliver instead of Monica. ;)                                                                 

                                                                     

“Collin Sanders you have-”

“Collin Sanders you have…you have…failed this… achoo.”

                                                   ~

“Oliver you didn’t have to punch him in the face.”

“He laughed at me.”

“You sneezed.”

“I’m sick.”

“Which is why I told you not to go tonight. You have a cold. Instead of fighting it, you’re fighting crime, and the cold is getting worse.”

“Felicity, I’ll be fine.”

“Why can’t you just let me take care of you? You don’t have to be strong all the time.”

“I’m not being strong. I’m being normal. Its just a cold.”

“Oliver. Just let me take you home.”

“No, you’ll get sick.”

“I can’t get sick when I’m the one who gave you the cold.”

“Thanks for that by the way.”

“Hey I warned you not to kiss me. Then you know what you said? You said and I quote I have great immunity, I’ll be fine, plus if its your germs I’ll gladly take them.”

“And I did gladly take them, its dealing with it thats the hard part.”

“Just please let me take you home, and nurse you back to health.”

“Just don’t cook me anything.”

“Deal.”

When they got back home Felicity forced him to stay downstairs and watch tv while she drew him a bath. He was watching the highlights of last nights game-which he missed because of the Arrow thing. Felicity called him upstairs ten minutes later.

Their bathroom had been transformed into what seemed like a mini spa.

“Don’t you think this a little over the top?”

“Nope, not after everything you do for me it isn’t.”

She insisted on taking off his clothes, and there was really no point in arguing with her, so she let her do it. When he was completely stripped, he lowered himself into the tub letting the warm water soothe his aching muscles. He closed his eyes, and for the first time since Felicity had regained her health, he allowed himself to relax. Then he felt something being poured into the water.

Felicity was pouring a pink substance into the water.

“Felici-”

“Bubbles,” she responded. “I was going to go for candles, but the smoke would just irritate your sinuses, so bubbles it is.”

He watched as bubbles started to form in the tub.

“How exactly is this supposed to nurse me back to health?”

“It helps you relax, while I nurse you back to health. So just shut up and go along with it.”

He sighed and leaned back again closing his eyes, it wasn’t long after that Felicity’s lips had brushed against his. He opened his eyes quickly and pushed her back.

“Feli-”

“No. I already got sick, and now I’m immune. I’m going to nurse you back to health, and kiss you while doing so, so you’re going to have to deal with it.”

Her lips came back down on his despite his efforts to keep her away, and eventually he gave in kissing her back. She tasted so good, and it had been so long since they had kissed. He pulled her closer when she pulled back, but she was adamant and stood on her feet.

“If we keep going, we’ll end up having sex.”

“Is that such a bad thing?”

“You’re sick Oliver. I’ll kiss you but no sex.”

“Really?”

“Really?”

“That’s not fair.”

“I’m your doctor, I don’t have to be fair.”

When she came back about twenty minutes later, Oliver had just exited the tub.He bit his lower lip and smiled at her. He knew she loved staring at his wet body, he knew how she loved running her hands all of it even more; and when he saw her eyes narrow he knew she was having trouble controlling herself.

“You sure you don’t want to have sex?”

“Positive,” she said in a voice two octaves higher than usual.

“Really,” Oliver asked walking towards her without bothering to put on a towel.

“Really.”

He tilted his head down, and she stepped back.

“Felicity?”

“No sex Oliver.”

He smirked.

“Felicity Smoak! I would never! I just wanted to kiss my fiance.”

“Can’t you do that with clothes on?”

“Is there a problem with my clothes being off? Are you having trouble controlling yourself?”

She glared at him, and closed the distance between them. As soon as her lips touched his, he deepened the kiss and slowly arched into her so she could feel his erection against her stomach.

She jumped back.

“Downstairs. Two minutes,” she ordered and then she left the room.

Oliver smiled at the closed door before grabbing a towel and drying himself off. He didn’t bother with clothes, and Felicity knew he wouldn’t so she left a large red robe, on the handlebar, along with a pair of black slippers. He put them on and made his way downstairs.

Felicity was brewing something on the stove.

“Oh my god.”

“Shut up.”

“But Felicity.”

“Oliver, I promise I won’t burn down the house.”

“That’s not what I meant. It actually smells edible. I can smell again.”

“Your sinuses are clearing up. The broth seems to be working.”

“Aren’t you supposed to drink the soup?”

“Yeah, but this is a special recipe. It helps clear up your sinuses before you drink it.”

“Where did you learn to make it?”

“At home. Before my Nana passed away, I’d stay with her at nights when my mom was working late. Whenever I got sick she made me this, and she made me learn how to make it for my kids or grandkids in the future. It’s the only thing I know I can make.”

Felicity finished brewing the soup, and poured some into a bowl, and handed it to him.

He knew she wasn’t a good cook, and over time she learned to accept that, so if she said this was something she knew how to make she wasn’t lying. He picked up the spoon and held it out to her.

She blew on the soup cooling it down a little before he put the spoon in his mouth and tasted the soup.

“Oh my god.”

“It’s supposed to taste like that Oliver, I’m sure of it.”

“I-it’s amazing.”

“Nana’s recipe always works.”

“Family secret?”

“Yeah, but I guess you’re part of my family now.”

“You guess?”

“I know,” she said holding up her left hand with the engagement ring on it.

“So you going to tell me the secret ingredient?”

“No.”

“No?”

“No, if I do you’ll know how to make it, and then you’ll make it better than me. You might not need me anymore.”

“Then don’t tell me,” he said pulling his fiancee in for another kiss.

He knew Felicity had her insecurities. He kept telling her she was perfect, but she’d ignore him and find more faults of her own. He didn’t care how many faults she had, he rarely ever saw them, because for every fault she had she had a hundred perfections. He deepened the kiss and moaned against her lips which made her jump back.

“No!”

“Oh come one Felicity.”

“No.”

“Your soup made me better. I’m healthy again.!”

“No!”

Oliver stood up from the chair and tried to move his body in a sexy way.

“Are you saying, you don’t want to get with this?”

He rubbed his hands up and down his body while saying so but ended up coughing on the last word. She bit her bottom lip smiling, and turned to face the ground. 

“Let’s watch some tv.”

They ended up on the couch, and despite her efforts to keep her distance Felicity ended up sprawled across Oliver’s lap. They had finished two episodes of House, when Oliver had an idea.

He started to move his hands up and down Felicity’s legs, but she immediately pulled away. This wasn’t over. He found all of her sensitive spots and attacked them. Her bottom lip, her neck, behind her neck, her industrial piercing, underneath her breasts, the bottom of her spine-each time he moved closer to her or put a little pressure on the spot she’d back away from him.

He only had one choice left which was to “give in.”

He had agreed that he wouldn’t try to seduce her anymore, and as she read a book while lying on the couch Oliver had retreated to the bathroom and grabbed some vicks.

“Oliver, hurry up!”

He ran back down the stairs with as much speed as he could muster. When she saw that he was still alive, she returned back to her book. Oliver stood in front of her, and very innocently dropped his robe. She looked up to say something, but Oliver hadn’t tried anything.

Instead he started applying the vicks to his chest, allowing his sinuses to breathe a bit more. He had noticed how her breath hitched, and he focussed very hard on not smirking-otherwise she’d know and she wouldn’t give in. He continued rubbing the vicks over his body in slow, circular motions, and didn’t look up when he heard her whimper.

“Oliver?”

“Hmm..”

He finally looked up to see a defeated Felicity.

“We’re breaking the no sex rule.”

“No, you were pretty adamant about it.”

“I don’t care anymore.”

“Really? This is doing it for you?”

She nodded her head furiously.

“Okay, well I guess if that’s what you really want.”

“You have 60 seconds. You. Me. Bed. Now.”

He loved it when she spoke in sentence fragments, and loved it even more when the sentence fragments were commands.

“Okay.”

He picked up his fiancee’ and carried upstairs in 34 seconds. Record time.

Oliver made a mental note for the future. Oh, and he was right too. Vapour vicks rub worked every single time.

 


End file.
